


It’s Warmer In The Basement

by apinkventress, luananana



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Flashback, M/M, Memories, Repressed Memories, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apinkventress/pseuds/apinkventress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luananana/pseuds/luananana
Summary: Fechei a porta do porão, rindo um pouco de tudo o que se passou ali. As noites que perdemos no sofá enquanto nos beijávamos, quando o Gabe me prendia lá quando tinha ciúmes, das brincadeiras que nós fazíamos lá dentro...“Ah, lembranças, por que não viram realidade de novo?!”





	It’s Warmer In The Basement

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguém é meu. Mas gostaria que os dois fossem... Obrigada Alle. MUITO obrigada Luana, meu amo, que foi quem escreveu a NC da fic. Essa fic vai para as minhas meninas e para a Veronica que ajudou a erguer a plaquinha “Gabe... Where’s William? In your basement?” no show. Enfim, that’s it. Espero que gostem.

**FLASHBACK**

“Gabe, me solta, É SÉRIO!” – William berrava do porão, preso na cadeira de madeira.

“ENQUANTO VOCÊ NÃO APRENDER QUE É MEU, VOCÊ NÃO SAI DAÍ!” – Gabe respondeu quase na mesmo tom de voz, rindo.

“Amor, você sabe que eu só estava brincando com o Travis! Você sabe muito bem disso!” – William disse um pouco mais baixo, enquanto tentava soltar a corda que estava presa entre seus punhos. “GABE! Isso tá doendo! Chega de brincadeira agora...” 

Gabriel abriu a porta do porão, desceu as escadas e puxou uma cadeira na frente da de William. “Okay, te solto com uma condição...”- Se aproximou do menor, encostou os lábios na orelha dele e sussurrou: “ Diga quem é o seu homem, o único homem da sua vida...”  
William ofegou, sorriu de canto e inclinou a cabeça para o lado para tentar mais contato com a face do Uruguaio. “Preciso dizer que você é o meu _macho_?” – Ao notar os olhos do maior sobre sua boca, William mordeu com força o lábio inferior escondendo uma pequena risada.

**Fim do FLASHBACK**

Fechei a porta do porão, rindo um pouco de tudo o que se passou ali. As noites que perdemos no sofá enquanto nos beijávamos, quando o Gabe me prendia lá quando tinha ciúmes, das brincadeiras que nós fazíamos lá dentro... “Ah, lembranças, por que não viram realidade de novo?!” 

Saí pela porta dos fundos da cozinha e tranquei. Andei calmamente até o jardim da frente e vi se não tinha cartas na caixa do correio. Apenas as propagandas de sempre, amassei e joguei na lixeira do vizinho. Apalpei meus bolsos à procura da minha carteira de cigarros, acendi um e traguei lentamente, logo soltando quase toda a fumaça no ar e percebendo que já havia anoitecido. 

Logo cheguei em casa e Genevieve estava desenhando na mesa de centro da sala. Giz e canetinhas espalhados pela casa, de certa forma aquilo me fazia sorrir. Ela é linda, tão meiga, fofinha... E seu sorriso, bem, seu sorriso infelizmente faz me lembrar daquele sorriso que eu tanto procuro ultimamente. Sorri e andei até a cozinha, onde Christine preparava a janta, sorri para ela e deixei um beijo suave em seus lábios. Lábios que pra mim eram indiferentes e sem aquele gosto marcante que eles deveriam ter. Afinal o beijo que eu realmente preciso é justamente aquele que eu não recebo mais.

Tomei um rápido banho e me deitei, não esperando por Christine e nem indo jantar. Fiquei um bom tempo pensando sobre a minha antiga casa, como era confortável e como aquele tempo era bom. Christine se deitou, logo após deixar Genevieve no quarto do lado. Mais uma vez, fingi estar dormindo para evitar conversas, não demorou muito e eu estava realmente dormindo.

Tomei meu café lentamente, numa caneca que havia ganhado da minha pequena no dia dos pais, que tem um “Eu amo meu Pai” gravado em vermelho na parte externa, e saí de casa com dois molhos de chaves na mão. Peguei uma, apertei um botão do chaveiro e destravei o carro, enquanto a outra coloquei no console. A luz do sol batia em cima das chaves, fazendo-as brilhar, era lindo o modo como refletiam no carro. Sorri e liguei o carro, seguindo rumo ao caminho que conhecia bem. Uma musica qualquer tocava no rádio, o vento batendo de leve na janela, e um estranho sorriso nos meus lábios. Parei o carro na frente da garagem da _nossa_ antiga casa e peguei a chave do console. Travei o carro e fui pelos fundos para entrar pela cozinha novamente, mas, a porta estava aberta. Isso seria impossível, eu a tranquei antes de ir embora ontem. Alguém estava em casa.

Entrei tentando não fazer barulho, passei pela cozinha e vi a porta do porão aberta. Não pude evitar sorrir ao ouvir a voz que repetia meu nome bem baixinho. Fiquei parado na porta, ouvindo e relembrando de quando ele fazia a mesma coisa, só que no meu ouvido. Tive a grande idéia de... Fechei a porta e tranquei por fora. 

Pude ouvir Gabe correr escada acima e bater furiosamente contra a madeira da porta. 

"QUEM ESTÁ AÍ?" - Ele batia e gritava num tom de raiva. 

"Não reconhece mais?"– Eu disse, com um sorriso incontido no canto dos lábios.

"William? WILLIAM É VOCÊ?" – Ele parou de bater na porta.

"Sente na cadeira de madeira, que eu abro a porta e mostro quem eu sou." – Sorri, girando a maçaneta devagar enquanto ouvia Gabe descer correndo a escada de madeira e ouvindo uma batida oca no final, ao que parece, ele caiu. "Só não tente SE matar antes de eu descer." – Eu ri e abri a porta, descendo lentamente por onde ele havia descido.

"William, por Deus!" – Eu fui até o baú que havia no canto do porão e peguei a corda que ele usava para me prender. "WILLIAM! O-o que v-vai f-fazer com isso?" – Sorri olhando em seus olhos, e comecei a amarrá-lo na cadeira.

"Só estou fazendo... Aquilo que fazia em mim quando dizia que eu me esquecia de você. Penso que agora seja ao contrário, não?!" – Fiz exatamente como ele fazia comigo. Puxei a outra cadeira de madeira e sentei-me na frente dele, encarando-o.

"Acho que quem esqueceu aqui não fui eu." – Disse ele abaixando a cabeça.

"Não ouse dizer isso." – Me aproximei de seu rosto, colando meu nariz no dele. "Eu, passei esses três anos sofrendo, chegando em casa, olhando no sofá e não te vendo. Por deitar na cama de noite, e não sentir os seus braços na minha cintura. E por simplesmente, minha casa não ter um porão. Sofrendo calado, porque tenho medo de perder a minha filha que eu tanto amo. Queria tanto um dia acordar e ver que eu estou nesta casa com você e perceber que a minha pequena está dormindo entre nós na nossa cama porque teve um pesadelo no meio da noite. Essa é a minha definição de felicidade." – Esfreguei meu nariz no dele, fechando os meus olhos. "Eu te amo tanto. Mas tanto..."

"Se realmente me amasse do modo que diz, teria achado uma solução para tudo isso, antes de me deixar aqui em casa sem saber a verdade sobre o que estava acontecendo. Se me explicasse, eu entenderia, como sempre entendi e aceitei aquilo que você me contava." – Ele olhava nos meus olhos, ele estava sendo sincero, eu podia perceber. 

"Olha, me desculpa por tu..." - Ele me interrompeu bruscamente.

"Não se desculpe." - Ele disse num tom irônico. Comecei a beijar suas bochechas, logo deslizando para o seu queixo. "William, por favor... Pare com isso."

"Sinto sua falta. Sente a minha também. Só deixa rolar, _‘kay?_ " – Beijei seu pescoço lentamente, matando a saudade e sentindo o perfume que só ele tinha. O cheiro de cigarro da sua camiseta me deixava cada vez menos são. Dei leves mordidas e suguei com força certas partes do pescoço dele, deixando um beijo em cima de cada uma delas. Ouvi-o gemer baixinho e sorri contra sua pele morena.

"William isso é tortura! Você não pode fa-hn" – Ele arqueou o pescoço dando uma gemida entre a palavra, com isso, eu o mordi de leve, mais uma vez. – "faze-er isso comigo!"

Levantei, afastei a cadeira e sentei no colo dele, frente a frente. Comecei a abrir a camisa xadrez que ele estava, voltei meu olhar para o dele e os olhos estavam fechados com força. Sorri de canto ao ver que ele tentava não gostar daquilo, mas no fundo, eu sabia que era muito bem isso que ele queria. 

"Sabe, Gabe, eu sinto saudade de quando você me prendia aqui. Sinto falta dos _motivos_ pelos quais você me prendia aqui."- Aproximei meus lábios nos de Gabe. "Eu sinto falta só de você, pra ser sincero." – Afastei-me novamente, pegando um cigarro que estava no meu bolso desde cedo e acendendo-o, tragando lentamente e expelindo a fumaça pelo porão. Cruzei meus braços no pescoço dele, com o cigarro entrededos. "Você também não sente minha falta?"

"Cla-claro que sinto." – Disse de olhos fechados, tentando evitar olhar para mim.

"Gabe, eu quero que olhe nos meus olhos. Sei que pode fazer isso, vai." – Dei um tapa em sua coxa, logo abaixo da minha. "Vamos, Gabey..." – Puxei seu rosto na frente do meu com uma mão só, e com a outra coloquei o cigarro nos lábios. Ele então abriu os olhos e fitou os meus. Dei uma longa tragada e me aproximei novamente, encostei meus lábios no lábio inferior dele. "Eu nunca esqueci o gosto dos teus lábios." – E soltei a fumaça devagar, logo, mordendo o lábio dele lentamente.

Gabe avançou em direção aos meus, desesperado, sugando o meu lábio inferior e mordendo-o em seguida. Soltou, precisando de ar, e começou um beijo rápido e necessitado.

"Wow, mas que pressa!" – Sorri de canto ao separar do beijo. "Calma, amor, eu vou te deixar aqui o tempo que eu quiser, então... Podemos ter todo o tempo do mundo." – Terminei de tragar o cigarro e o coloquei no cinzeiro da mesinha próxima a nós, sem sair do colo do Gabe.

Passei minha mão pelo peito nu dele, fazendo-o arrepiar e morder o próprio lábio com força. 

"Will, me solta... William!" – Ele tentou se soltar, sem sucesso. Apertei sua cintura com as mãos.

"Só soltarei... Quando eu quiser." – Ri alto. Gabe ficou com uma cara frustrada ao ouvir isso. "E... _Se_ eu quiser..." – Colei nossos tórax e mordi de leve o lóbulo dele. Ouvi-o gemer. E aquilo me seduzia de uma maneira, que eu não queria que aquilo acabasse nunca. "Me diz, Gabe, quem é que me domina? Huh?" - Sorri lascivamente.

"Sou eu, sempre fui eu..." – Gabe avançou mais uma vez. Mas, dessa vez, beijou-me com certa delicadeza, como aqueles beijos que me dava antes de dormir. Um beijo lento e com sentimentos. Não que o beijo anterior não os tivesse, mas esse que ele estava me dando agora, era um beijo de redenção. Cedi ao toque da língua de Gabe, era automático. Nossas bocas se encaixam perfeitamente, era como se fosse uma das provas de que ele era meu. Apenas meu. A boca de Christine nunca se adaptou a minha. Nunca teve o mesmo gosto da boca de Gabe. E eu sentia falta daquilo, mais até do que eu imaginava. 

"Gabe?" – Separei lentamente nossos lábios, deixando selinhos ali. "Acho que eu vou te soltar agora." – Fechei os olhos e os abri, sem pressa. Levantei-me do colo dele e desamarrei os nós. Gabe trouxe os braços na frente do peito e acariciou os próprios punhos. Levantou-se da cadeira e veio em minha direção. 

"Eu te domino. Você é meu agora." – Rapidamente, Gabe me ergueu. Coloquei minhas pernas em volta da cintura dele e forcei uma aproximação maior. Prendi meus dedos no cabelo curto e encaracolado dele e beijei fervorosamente seu pescoço. Quando percebi, estava sendo prensado no sofá marrom do porão, os tênis já haviam sido esquecidos no meio do percurso, juntamente com o que restava da nossa sanidade.

A minha cabeça estava sendo invadida por lembranças que agora se misturavam a realidade. Por enquanto não importava todo o tempo em que estivemos separados, era como se o meu corpo nunca houvesse ficado longe do dele. Os meus dedos se arrastavam pela pele de Gabe por baixo da camisa aberta de forma automática, cada parte do meu corpo conhecia cada centímetro dele e sabia exatamente como provocar os seus gemidos, seu êxtase, seu prazer. Retirei finalmente a sua camisa xadrez e assim que a joguei no chão de qualquer modo, tive os meus pulsos presos pelas mãos de Gabe que agora me encarava com um sorriso cínico.

"William. Meu William." – disse com a voz rouca, enquanto abaixava o rosto na direção do meu pescoço, fazendo os meus olhos fecharem e todos os pelos do meu corpo arrepiarem. Comprimi os meus lábios quando senti as suas mordidas em minha pele, talvez me restasse marcas que apenas reafirmariam sua ultima sentença. Gabe segurava os meus pulsos com apenas uma mão agora, pois a outra ocupava-se em passear por baixo do tecido de minha camiseta, a retirando com um pouco de rapidez. Levantei um pouco o meu corpo para ajudá-lo a retirar também a minha calça e tive os meus pulsos contidos novamente, ele passou a morder todo meu peitoral alvo, me torturando lentamente como gostava de fazer sempre.

Gabe tomou os meus lábios vorazmente, explorando todo o interior da minha boca com a ponta de sua língua úmida. Libertou os meus pulsos para friccionar o meu membro por cima do tecido que cobria o meu corpo, aproveitei para abrir a sua braguilha e retirar a sua calça entre pequenos ofegos. Livrei-me logo de sua boxer preta, e afundei mais no sofá quando ele jogou todo o seu corpo para cima de mim, como se quisesse me cercar. Nossas bocas foram coladas instantaneamente, e as línguas iniciaram uma batalha por domínio de território que obviamente ele ganhou. A minha boxer branca foi retirada com um pouco de dificuldade pela nossa proximidade, afastei as minhas pernas e as passei ao redor do seu corpo.

"Seu William." – soltei em um gemido de dor quando fui invadido com força, o prazer de ser dominado por ele daquela forma novamente, logo me tomou por completo. Ninguém me faria se sentir daquela forma, por mais que a Christine se esforçasse, ela nunca conseguiria me arrepiar assim. Minhas mãos apertavam a bunda dele com desejo, a cada investida, o ritmo ditado por ele se acelerava cada vez mais. 

Cerrei os olhos ao ouvir os seus ofegos contra o meu pescoço, a sua língua passeava em minha pele descoordenadamente como se ele estivesse sorvendo do meu suor. Gemi o seu nome altamente quando ele atingiu o meu ponto.

"Você sentiu falta disso, William? Sentiu?" – aquele sarcasmo em sua voz grave me deixou em êxtase, acentuado ainda mais pela sua mão em meu membro, subindo e descendo na mesma velocidade de suas investidas. Mordi o seu lábio inferior com força, e o puxei em um espasmo de prazer quando atingimos o ápice juntos e logo o gosto metálico de seu sangue estava minha boca.

Gabriel, mesmo tão ofegante quanto eu, colou os lábios no meu e iniciou um beijo calmo, suave, a sua língua massageava a minha com cuidado para que o fôlego não acabasse totalmente, ele me puxou para sentar em seu colo e sem que nos desgrudássemos, eu deitei por cima dele, me aconchegando em seu corpo. 

"Também senti falta disso" – sussurrei contra os seus lábios, ainda de olhos fechados...

Dormimos no sofá, abraçados, como fazíamos antigamente. Meu coração descompassado, talvez pela saudade, ou para ser mais racional, pelo que tínhamos acabado de fazer. Suspirei pesado, sorrindo discretamente e logo adormeci.

 

**5 MESES DEPOIS**

Os raios de sol de uma manhã de sábado adentravam entre o espaço das cortinas do quarto. Suspirei pesado, estendendo o braço ao meu lado e notei que não havia ninguém além de eu mesmo na cama. Sentei-me e passei as mãos pelos cabelos de modo que ele ficasse um pouco menos amassado. Levantei-me bocejando, me espreguicei sem nenhuma pressa e desci para o andar de baixo da [i]nossa[/i] casa. A primeira coisa que notei foi Genevieve deitada no sofá, com um cobertor pink cheio de estrelinhas, mamando e assistindo desenho na TV. Sorri ao ver aquela cena, minha menina crescia cada vez mais. Notei que ela retirou a mamadeira da boca e sorriu pra mim. Ouvi um barulho de panela e logo em seguida um “Merda” vindo da cozinha. Ao chegar lá, vi Gabe preparando, ou ao menos tentando, preparar omeletes. Ri baixo ao ver o sofrimento que ele estava passando por um simples ovo batido com condimentos. 

Fiquei um longo minuto encostado no beiral da porta, desviando o olhar de Gabe para Genevieve. Aquela era a minha família. A definição perfeita e o resumo do amor que eu sinto. 

Gabe estava tão atento na sua “intenção de café da manhã” que ainda não havia notado a minha presença. Aproximei-me devagar, abraçando-o pelas costas e depositando um beijo na curva do pescoço dele. Notei-o arrepiar. 

"Eu te amo. Muito." – Tentei nos aproximar mais, com a vontade de fazer nossos corpos fundirem e se tornarem um só, para nunca mais nos separarmos novamente. Mas, fui interrompido, quando senti que pequenos braços circundavam minha perna em um semi-abraço. 

"Papai?!" – Olhei para baixo, desfazendo o abraço e me abaixei para poder carregá-la. Gabe, ao ver a cena, se aproximou e nos abraçou, depositando um suave beijo na testa de Genevieve. 

"Gen, como é que eu te ensinei para chamar o papai?" – Gabriel abriu um sorriso sacana, retirando-a dos meus braços para poder carregá-la. 

"Mamãe Wi-Willma." – Disse com um pouco de dificuldade no final. 

"GABE!" – Ri ao ouvir, tentando parecer sério, mas falhando, obviamente. "Amor, eu sou seu pai, não pode me chamar de mamãe! Você já tem uma mamãe a semana toda... E eu sou menino, e não menina." – Tentei explicar a ela.

"Há quem diga o contrário!" – Gabe soltou uma gargalhada contagiante, fazendo com que Genevieve risse também.

"Idiota." – Tentei fazer a melhor cara de bravo, mas acabamos todos rindo daquilo. 

Depois de muitos “mamães”, “Papai Gabe” e “Idiota” depois, ficamos nos olhando e vendo o quão felizes somos. Gen vindo passar os finais de semana com a gente, mas morando com Christine, que agora estava namorando um cara que havia estudado conosco. Eu e Gabe morando na nossa verdadeira casa, com o nosso porão que estava sendo mais útil do que nunca (durante a semana, para que Genevieve não visse e nem soubesse de nada). Aquela era a vida que eu precisava. Eu estava feliz, vivendo com as pessoas que eu mais amava, e sem fazer Christine sofrer. Chegamos todos no nosso final feliz. Que mesmo cheio de problemas cotidianos, eu sabia, que ao voltar em casa, eu teria o meu Gabriel Saporta para me acolher e a minha filha para me abraçar. Sem contar no nosso porão, que guarda segredos, histórias, marcas e juras de nosso amor.


End file.
